No one really likes me
by Matt Emover
Summary: link realizes he doesn't have any friends and he becomes depressed. he has no idea he is surrounded in them please read the summery sucks but the story is actually good.


"I'm sorry jeezz…." I yelled across the room at the fair Zelda. Why does she have to be so damn attractive? I need to convince myself other wise now what has she done wronge... Ummmmmm DAMNIT!!!!

She continuously makes me save her fuckin ass all the time… but that just makes her all the more attractive… she's the kings daughter and if I did anything to her I could be slaughtered or banished… makes her a challenge to get and boy do I like a challenge. So why is it I cant stay away from here. Maybe if she was ugly or fat I would, but she is slim and extremely good looking.

"Link you need to leave your unwelcome here right now…" Zelda yelled. She has never been so furious with me. Maybe it is me that has the problem. I had never come to that conclusion. I guess I need some time to be a man. Go off and hang out with the guys or something like that.

"Okay by Zelda I will see you when I am good and ready and you are a little less your self." I noted, than ran out the door in an unplanned matter.

I didn't know where I was going I just kept walking. I came to a bar and glanced threw the window. Malon stood happily pouring over doses of beer to men that seemed either drunk or dead. I guess if it puts bread on the table. I walked in the door and was strangely greeted by Sariah and Illia my good friends from years before Zelda and I started dating. They seemed almost happy to see me.

"Oh my God its link in the flesh." Illia said wrapping her arms around my waist in an awkward hug. "You don't know how longs it's been since I have seen you link… okay maybe you do but it has just been way to long." She continued.

Next in line came Sariah. "Try 20 years" she mocked at Illia. She hugged me tighter almost like competition of Illia. Malon had walked over to us and patted me on the back.

"girls you know how much he hates hugs," she began "Nice to see you again Link." She simply stated exchanges glances with me.

"Yah its nice to see you guys too. Hey I was in the neighbor hood and you know how boring it is being alone and all." I hinted

"Oh yah sure well hang out with you right girls…" Malon said turning bright red.

"Yah of course Link. Maybe we can get Zelda to come with us. It will be—"

"NO! .... No Zelda…" I hollered. I felt my eyes get heavy with tears that would not show up even if I got hit in the nuts… "She is kinda mad at me for something."

The girls looked at me. "Why? Zelda loves you." They all chimed together.

"She said I was being too… being too…" I stuttered.

"Being too WHAT!" Malon yelled. "tell us."

"I was being a sluty boyfriend." I explained. "A bustard… you could call it."

"Oh" they backed off. "So you where cheating on her?" their smiles flipped. I defiantly cheated on her all right but could I tell them that. They would run away. What ever.

"Oh yes." I said. "I defiantly cheated on her all right." I really don't like talking to people and eve less do I like talking about my problems if I have them. I don't want to seem like a wuss. Especially if I am trying to bring out my inner manliness. "As soon as Zelda found out she blew up. But it's all good." I explained. But it wasn't all good.

"Oh ok. Well since your all ready screwed what do you want to d first?" the girls asked. As nice as I sounded to be appreciated by them I really didn't want to hang out with a bunch of clingy girls.

"Hey it was nice seeing you and all but I think I want to connect with my inner man like hang out with other men. You know do man stuff." I kinda got lost in my own train of thought.

"Oh ok we get it go ahead. Drink beer, watch football, pee on stuff do what men do. Were ok really." Illia said sniffling a little.

"Okay." I said walking away. I didn't think they would be sad, but I really don't care. So now what am I suppose to do. I guess I could always go hang out with Dark, my evil version. But he and his girl are real close I don't know what he would say. He would probably do what he always does. Fight me until on of us is like dead then the winner doesn't feel any better. Him and I are pretty much matched in power but sometimes it seems he has a little more. .

I would never hurt to pop in and say hi would it?

I took off to the one place I knew I could find him either in the counselor's office or at home. I checked his house first and no one seemed to be home. I glanced threw the window and saw a dog that looked evil, and ran away in fright.

I checked the only other place and he was there but he seemed busy enough in a strait jacket saying Navi isn't real Navi isn't real. I want to believe him but Navi is my fairy. AND SHE IS SO DAMN ANOYING!!!

Other than that I could not think of any other men in my life, or at least manly men. (Tingle doesn't count)

I have never had to use my brain this hard before. I could go hang out with Gannon but it is too risky. I guess right now all I need is a new friend. Some one I would enjoy hanging out with.

I continued walking south to see if any one I knew was around but no one looked familiar to me. Why does being a hero become so hard when there is no one to save? I almost want to end up in a straight jacket just so I could talk and bond with some one but I really can't. There is no one to go to.

I am just gonna keep walking and hope something get better.


End file.
